Momentos
by BUBU30
Summary: Serie de 30 drabbles de esencialmente KenKao siguiendo una tabla llamada Momentos. Distintas situaciones como romance, desencuentros, drama.. e incluye universos alternos, songfics y Lime-Lemon. Actualización semanal
1. Brillo

Hola, vengo con un nuevo fic-proyecto-desafío que espero que les guste tanto como a mi son historias cortas y sencillas basada en una tabla de 30 palabras. Una serie de one shots que pueden incluir canciones y distintos personajes al mismo que universos alteros PERO siempre enfocado en el KenKao :B. Advierto desde un comienzo que no tiene un orden cronológico determinado, lo más seguro es que las historias no tengan una lógica entre si pero es la gracia, dejar volar la imaginación. Intentaré actualizar una vez a la semana!

**La clasificación de la historia será M porque podrá incluir un lemon el cual será advertido.**

Como siempre RK no me pertenece, si no al grandioso y desgraciado o.ó Nobuhiro Watsuki.

Como siempre disfruten..

***MOMENTOS***

**I. Brillo**

El brillo en los ojos zafirinos de Kaoru era uno que nunca había visto y que al mismo tiempo lo tenía totalmente intrigado y embobado. Era una mezcla de amor, deseo, lujuria, añoranza, entrega y una leve pizca de miedo.

No sabía si era por culpa de la situación en la que se encontraba pero era como si ella en su totalidad brillara. Todo acompañado por la luna llena que se colaba por la ventana iluminando a los amantes. Su pelo negro azulado caía libre por sus hombros tapando sus blanquecinos senos, sus ojos clavados en los ambarinos de su amante, sus labios entre abiertos dejando escapar leves gemidos mientras que sus caderas sincronizadas se movían en una danza sin igual. Su piel brillaba por el sudor que recorría su cuerpo mientras él envidaba las gotas que recorrían sin pudor aquellos lugares que segundos antes había conocido con sus manos. Aun así sentía celos, porque ellas podían continuar paseando libremente por su cuerpo mientras que el estaba totalmente a su merced.

Él, sin saber cómo, había permitido que ella tomará el control de la situación aferrándose con sus piernas a sus caderas mientras su espalda se curvaba alejando sus senos de su torso mientras que las manos de la kendoka se posaban en su pecho como apoyo e impulso. Era su primera vez y a pesar del dolor inicial, del miedo a lo desconocido, se sentía guiada por un instinto casi animal.

Profundizó el contacto en una estocada final antes de caer rendida en su pecho con la respiración totalmente descontrolada y el corazón desbocado. Él también intentaba controlar su respiración, mientras que ella sonreía al sentir lo descontrolado del corazón de aquel pelirrojo que le había robado el alma.

''Te amo hermosa'' susurró Kenshin, quien sin romper la posición en la que se encontraban se aferró con dulzura a su cintura, ella levantó la vista y le dedicó la sonrisa más hermosa que había visto en su vida mientras sus zafiros transmitían mucho más de lo que podían expresar las palabras. Era un brillo y un momento sin igual.

Fin

Sé que fue corto, comenzó en media ress D: y eso ^^U, pero creo que es la idea jejeje

_**Próximo capítulo RIESGO**_

_**Besos y abrazos, BUBU30**_


	2. Riesgo

Hola :D he aquí una nueva entregas pero que les guste :B muchas gracias por sus RWS, follows y favorito, gracias en particular a _**Kauran28, Serena Tsukino Chiba, Ranka Hime y Mirita Himura**_

_Como siempre RK no me pertenece, si no al grandioso y desgraciado o.ó Nobuhiro Watsuki._

_Enjoy! _

**II. Riesgo**

La miró nuevamente con la mirada llena de sentimientos encontrados que ella no logró descifrar ya que le sonrió de forma casi infantil para luego seguir comiendo su helado de sandia. Tenían 12 años de diferencia, él era su instructor de Kendo mientras que ella una estudiante novata de letras en la universidad de Tokio. No sabía si era por su pelo de color petróleo, sus profundos ojos zafirinos, la armonía de su cuerpo o simplemente la belleza y sencillez que emanaba. Lo tenía vuelto loco y él no era capaz de frenar la adrenalina que corría por su cuerpo.

Nunca en toda su vida se había sentido así con ninguna otra persona y él no era capaz de entender lo que sucedía con su mente, cuerpo y corazón. Había perdido toda racionalidad luego del primer beso que le dio cuando había terminado el entrenamiento de kendo. Desde el primer momento en que sus ojos violetas chocaron con los azules su mundo cambio de forma riesgosa y pasional. Se dejó envolver por su fuerte pero adorable personalidad mientras se embragaba con su esencia de jazmín.

Amarla era un riesgo y lo sabía. Hacía apenas un mes que la conocía pero por primera vez en sus 30 años creyó en el amor a primera vista mientras que la moral, las costumbres y lo correcto pasó a segundo plano en su vida. Sabía que era un riesgo ya que apenas la conocía y sin embargo la conexión que tenían les hacía pensar que ya se habían amado en otra vida. Era un riesgo porque él era su profesor y le había costado mucho trabajo ganarse su lugar en la prestigiosa universidad de Tokio pero tampoco le importó. Trabajaba de forma paralela en su dojo y podría seguir perfectamente con su estilo de vida enseñando de forma privada el hiten mitsurugi ryu además de los ingresos que llegaban por eventos y torneos. Era un riesgo por la diferencia de edad pero junto a ella y su vitalidad se sentía rejuvenecido.

Todos pensarán que a los 30 años aun se está comenzando el camino de la vida y sin embargo todo en su vida se había dado de forma muy rápida. Se había casado a los 22 con su novia de colegio, Tomoe Yukishiro cuando aún estaba en la universidad. Habían sido mejores amigos desde los 7 ya que se conocían ya que eran vecinos de toda la vida. Ella era refinada, hermosa e inteligente. Una gran economista de renombre. Era una mujer de sociedad, interesada en fiestas, cenas y relacionarse con la más alta alcurnia japonesa. Él nunca se adaptó a ese universo pero en un comienzo acompañaba a su esposa con gusto pero con el paso de los años se volvió una actividad desesperante. Se habían alejado por los constantes viajes de cada uno por charlas y torneos. Cada día tenían menos proyectos en común ya que mientras él quería ser padre pronto, ella valoraba demasiado la libertad de ser una mujer relativamente libre. Las peleas constantes los alejaban cada día más, su vida de ensueño se derrumbaba frente a sus ojos.

Fue de esa manera, batallando contra su inminente divorcio que comenzó su semestre en la universidad sin más esperanzas que escapar de la monotonía en la que se había convertido su vida hasta que la vio. Ingresando tímidamente con su espada de madera a la sala de entrenamientos, envestida en un gi blanco con azul. Una cola de caballo adornada por un pañuelo índigo que combinaba perfectamente con su pelo negro azulado. Era pequeña y se veía frágil pero pronto descubriría que escondía un alma de fierecilla como la llamaba con cariño. Que era estudiante de 1er año de letras y que practicaba el estilo Kamiya Kasshin heredado por su padre. Que su familia era dueña de un dojo y que su sueño era mantener las tradiciones del Japón medieval. Fue de esa forma gracias al deporte y la nostalgia por ese pasado de kimonos y samuráis que poco a poco se fueron acercando, conociéndose y amándose.

Revivió ese primer beso en su mente una y otra vez antes de atreverse a tomarla nuevamente por la cintura y besarla de forma más pasional para no dejarla escapar jamás. El par de días que se mantuvo alejada de ella fue para reflexionar lo que le podía dar a ella y si estaba dispuesto a dejar a Tomoe por un capricho que algunos considerarían pasajero. Fue por eso que de forma sigilosa la observo a la distancia como se relacionaba con su entorno, sus amigos y odio los constantes acercamientos entre su pequeña y el capitán del equipo de lucha Sanosuke Sagara. Fue cuando supo que quería golpearlo con su espada que descubrió que no quería ni podía estar alejado de ella. Que no quería que ningun otro hombre la mirara con amor, devoción y anhelo.

Fue luego de ese segundo beso que le pidió ser su novia cosa que ella acepto gustosa aunque bastante sorprendida luego de días sin hablarse.

''Ken, sucede algo?'' preguntó la kendoka agitando su mano frente a sus ojos luego de llevar mucho rato tratando de llamar la atención de su sensei y amante.

''oro?'' preguntó él mientras movía su cabeza de forma frenética tratando de volver al mundo real.

Ella rió animada ante tal respuesta y volvió a preguntar '' te encuentras bien? Llevo mucho tiempo llamándote.. parecías en otro mundo''. La preocupación reflejada en sus ojos zafirinos lo hizo sentir culpable

''No pasa nada Kao-chan'' susurró él con ternura mientras reafirmaba el agarre de su mano y con la otra acariciaba su rostro con dulzura regalándole una sonrisa brillante y genuina que la tranquilizó. La besó con pasión mientras que en su mente seguía fija una idea _era un riesgo amarla, pero no le importaba nada más en el mundo que estar con ella. Era un riesgo amarla pero hoy mismo comenzaría su vida con Kaoru, la vida que siempre soñó. Era un riesgo, pero hoy mismo le anunciaría a Tomoe sus deseos de divorciarse. Hacía mucho tiempo que su vida había tomado caminos separados donde ambos serían mucho más felices._

**FIN **

Una nueva entrega! Espero haberlos sorprendido. La verdad es que pensé en tomar el camino de hacer reflexionar a Kenshin sobre los riesgos de su relación con Kaoru por culpa de su pasado pero decidí seguir con la via de los riesgo, la reflexión pero con un giro un diferente y más original :D.

Espero que les guste este nuevo cap y sigan comentando! ^^ muchas gracias por leer

Próximo capítulo: Encuentro

**Besos y Abrazos, BUBU30**


End file.
